


the way you don't look at me

by Elfomanka



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Doing armor instead of sex, F/F, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfomanka/pseuds/Elfomanka
Summary: Cara understand the Armorer too well.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Armorer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	the way you don't look at me

Her hair was brown, Cara once noticed. Not like brown brown, but honey brown. It was very hot in the forge, and she waved a hammer maybe little too diligently, and her helmet slipped up. Just a little, but the thin strip of skin appeared with a lock of hair adhered to the sweaty neck. 

She fixed it immediately and pretended like there was no such case and like there was no Cara siting in the corner and watching. And Cara stayed along with all the questions and thoughts about was it just accident or purpose or whatever. She never understood the Armorer completely. No one did. But she seemed to show her affections in a very strange ways earlier, so maybe that's the case.

Or she just wanna think of it like that.

After Cara decided to stay on this planet, she visited the Armorer few times in the forge. She was completely along and she seemed to be alright, but Cara knew that such wounds don't heal so fast. It's the worst sort - they seem to be healed, but under the layer of healthy looking skin there is rotten meat, hurting you so bad with every move.

Cara walked through it herself. They were not family for her, just friends, but this loss emptied her for a years. And when she started to think about how the Armorer should felt when she lost all - her tribe, her people, her family - Cara got goosebumps. Not the pleasant ones.

Fuck it. After all, Cara's not the therapist, she can't get into people heads and fix everything inside. All she could do was sitting here, watching the Armorer working, and that's all.

And it was enough. Over and above, and it seemed like small talks could only worsen the situation.

Time flowed, city rebirthed and people again gathered in here from all the corners of space. Cara liked it, really. It was safe here now, and that was a first place in which she had enough control in her hands to guarantee the safety.

It has taken a lot of time from her though.

When she managed to make her way into the Armorer's chamber once more, the forge was hot as hell and she immediately felt sweat emerging under her cloth. But, as earlier, she sat in the corner and silently watched.

Armorer worked for good six or so hours, and Cara was there all the time, absolutely charmed by the thing she created. It was a breastplate, simple in design, but perfectly beautifull.

Armorer ended her endeavours, holding it in her hands. And then - for the first fucking time - she turned to Cara, and parted lips.

"Wear it".

"Wha- why?!", Cara asked, shooked her head trying to put thoughts in order. 

"There is more", Armorer said while taking the full set of armor, except helmet, from the vault.

"No way I'll wear it", Cara objected when Armorer reached her and started to adjust armor with her skillful fingers. "It's beskar, even I can see that. And it's worth a fortune! You should wear it yourself".

"It was made for you. It wouldn't fit me", Armorer said, her arms crossed. "Do you like my work?"

As a soldier, Cara knew the benefits of wearing such things. 

And it was breathtaking.

"Yes, it's beautiful", Cara responded with excitement in her voice.

"So you wear it".

"Well, thank you? Wow. I thought you can do such a things for a mandalorian only. And no helmet?"

Cara looked at Armorer and almost saw her lips spread out in a teasing smile.

"Are you getting greedy?"

"No, it's just..."

"I like it".

Cara shrugged, blushing just a little bit.

Silence felt in chamber for a next ten minutes or so - Cara couldn't say. She completely lost the track of time looking at her new armor, and when the voice of Armorer filled the chamber, she startled.

"When the darkness comes, I don't know if I exist or no 'till the dawn", Armorer said, deep in her thoughts, not looking at Cara.

Cara looked around.

"But there's no sun. You can't see it from here".

Armorer looked at her - very carefully.

"Yes", she responded after a minute of silence, "it seems so".

Cara ran a hand over the armor again. It was beskar, protective, but not constraining the mobility of her body. It was smooth and still warm. 

It felt like safety. It was perfect. 

"What's your name?", Cara asked.

"I don't have one. But you can tell me yours".

"You know it already".

"Yes, but not from you".

Cara chuckled.

"It's Carasynthia", she said, "Cara for friends and enemies only".

Armorer looked at her. Her eyes were hidden beside the dark glass of helmet, though Cara felt her gaze slowly traveled all over her body. It almost burned her skin.

In a pleasant way.

"Can I use 'Cara'?", she asked by her soft voice.

Soft like steel in velvet sheath.

"Sure", Cara responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play on bisexual string of "this Mando and that Mando" in this work but their lesbian energy is just too strong.


End file.
